Toa Arkiga
Info (members) ---- Aritek (leader), Vexon, Brutel, Rex, Gaika, and Strone. ---- Chapter 1 : The beginning. ---- Some day the one of toa saga discorved that King of Shadows had his headqauters in the abandoned city of Hydryo. Then Takahu the leader of the Toa Saga gave the co-leader of the team(Aritek) a mission to lead a Toa team that should go to the city and see if the roumors were true. Aritek then took five toa's (Vexon,Brutel,Rex,Gaika and Strone) with him to the city. but because the city was under water, they transfomed in to underwater Toa so they had a better chance against King of Shadows and his henchmen. ---- Chapter 2: Arrival in the sea. ---- When the Toa Arkiga arrived in sea they begain going and then they saw some creatures moving torwards there position. Aritek gave orders to the other toa to stay were they were. the creatures was very close to be at the same position as the toa's, then the creatures attacked the toa and it was a long fight but in the end the toa won over the creatures and then the toa realesed that king of shadows knew they were coming. So they decided to spilt up so so aritek and Vexon would go for King of Shadows while the other toa try to fend of the creatures that was coming ---- Chapter 3 : The way through the caves ---- Aritek and Vexon found a way they chould go with out getting spotted by king of shadows or his henchmen. The way led through some caves, Aritek and Vexon walked into the caves. there was dark in there so they cud not see anything not even each other. but with some luck they found the way through the caves and now they cud see the city: Hydryo. they started moving torwards the city, and shortley after they walked into the city. but just as they walked in they heird voices. it was some of king of shadows henchmen including: Ultimatros,and icarox. now the battle shall begin. ---- Chapter 4: Battle in Hydryo ---- Now Aritek and Vexon were forced to fight."Vexon you take on Icarox,i wil take on Ultimatros" : Aritek. now they fought an hard battle. they had now fought in a long time but that was when he saw him. he was coming torwards Vexon and Vexon din't now that . then aritek saw that and he tried to warn him. but Aritek lost fokus on his enemy and he was then hit by Ultimatros blade and was pushed back out of deistance. ---- Chapter 5: Out of range ---- Now Vexon could not see Aritek because he was pushed back so hard that he was out in the distance. Now Vexon was a alone. he stil hav"nt seen that king of shadows was coming torwards him, but just as he came closer Vexon knew it and he turned around and then the real battle begain. meanwhile aritek work up and he then found a underwater speeder that had been left for many years ago. he jumped on the speede and then he was off for Hydryo. ---- Chapter 6: Aritek to the rescue. ---- Vexon fought the best he had leardend, but that was nothing against King of shadows might. but now he saw something in the deistance first he chould"nt see who or what it was but then he saw that it"s was aritek on a speeder. now aritek was very close to them and luckely king of shadows or his henchmen din"t know before aritek was just in front of them." the toa is back! kil him": Ultimatros."not one but five toa"s" : aritek. now the other four toa had arrived just in time " just in time" : vexon."did you think we would miss the party?" : strone. now all six toa fought king of shadows and his henchmen. ---- Chapter 7 : Strone's downfall. ---- Just as the toa thought they had won something bad happend. just in the middel of the battle strone attacked king of shadows ,he should not have done.king of shadows was to strong for him and just some minutes after he graped strone and then he killed him "Strone!! ": aritek. he hold his strones death body ,so they now all look upon king of shadows both toa and henchmen of King of Shadows. " i see the toa were your freind.. toa aritek": king of shadows." you monster" :Aritek. now King of Shadows, he led strones body go and now the death body lied on the floor. this was when King of Shadows felt pain. ---- Chapter 8 : The light rises. ---- Now his power was weak, it was Ultimatros who had betrayed him by pushing his blade in the back of King of Shadows."you wil pay for this bretrayel": King of Shadows." i don"t think so ": Ultimatros. now Ultimatros spiled of energy. the toa now fought they all should die but no Ultimatros and his henchmen transported away. the light had a risen."now he wil be more powerfull then ever":Brutel."i know but we are Toa should that scare us":Aritek."no!!!: all thogether. ---- Chapter 9 : Return to the surface. ---- ---- Chapter 10 : In memory of Strone. ----